Nie wieder vergessen
by Adahra
Summary: Ein Wiedersehen bringt Erinnerungen vielleicht auch einen Neuanfang, doch wie wird es enden ? Slash ! -komplett-
1. Teil 1

**_Discl.:_** Alle Orte und Personen aus Tolkiens Werken gehören ihm bzw. seinen Erben.

.  
  
**_Die Geschichte beinhaltet Slash und Gewalt, beides ist nicht explizit, aber in späteren Kapiteln vorhanden. Wer so etwas nicht lesen möchte, sollte hier aufhören.  
_****_Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß._**

**_._**

**_._**

-- ° -- ° -- ° -- ° --

.

**_Nie wieder vergessen_**

**_.  
_**  
Viele Jahre waren vergangen, seitdem sie sich das letzte mal gesehen hatten. Die Spannung in Legolas stieg, als sich die Gruppe der Gefährten auf die Grenzen Loriens zu bewegte.  
  
Legolas wußte das er hier war, er konnte es spüren.  
  
Schon wurde die Stille, die ihren Weg seit Moria begleitet hatte, durch eine Stimme durchbrochen, eine Stimme, die Legolas erzittern ließ, eine Stimme, die Erinnerungen weckte.  
  
" der Zwerg atmet so laut, wir hätten ihn im dunklen erschießen können " sprach er und trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume hervor.  
  
Legolas schluckte, bevor er seinen Blick in Richtung des Sprechers wandte und dort stand er, stolz und schön wie damals, als sie sich kennenlernten, Haldir.  
  
Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke, sie musterten sich kurz, bevor Haldir sein Augenmerk auf Aragorn richtete.  
  
Der Ausdruck in Haldirs Augen verwirrte den Elbenprinzen, er wußte nicht wie er ihn deuten sollte, konnte nicht erkennen, was in dem Galadhrim vorging, was er dachte.  
  
Er war so in seine Gedanken versunken, das er nicht bemerkte, wie Aragorn vor ihm stand und etwas zu ihm sagte.  
  
" Legolas ? Legolas hörst du mir zu ? " Durch die Worte aufgeschreckt, sah der Elb auf.  
  
" Was ? Aragorn verzeih, aber ich war völlig in Gedanken " erwiderte er kurz.  
  
Der Mensch sah ihn mit verstehenden Blick an.  
  
Legolas wußte, das er annahm seine Gedanken waren bei Gandalf, doch das stimmte nicht, sie waren bei ihm, bei Haldir.  
  
" ich weiß mein Freund, uns alle hat sein Verlust schwer getroffen, doch jetzt ist nicht die Zeit um zu trauern. Haldir, der Hauptmann wird uns in die Stadt zur Herrin Galadriel bringen. "  
  
wiederholte Aragorn noch einmal seine Worte, bevor sie ihre Sachen nahmen und den Galadhrim in ihre Stadt folgten.  
  
Vor die Herrin des goldenen Waldes zu treten war immer wieder ein Erlebnis, auch wenn er einige Zeit hier in Lorien gelebt hatte, war es immer wieder etwas besonderes.  
  
Sie berichteten von ihrer Reise, von dem Verlust, den die Gruppe erlitten hatte, bevor man sie zu ihren Quartieren brachte.  
  
Wieder war es Haldir der sie führte. Legolas Talan war der Letzte auf ihrem weg. Schon die gesamte Zeit hatte er überlegt, ob er mit Haldir sprechen sollte, ihm erklären sollte, warum er so gehandelt hatte.  
  
" Haldir, ich...... damals " brachte er schließlich stotternd hervor.  
  
Abrupt blieb Haldir stehen, als Legolas das Wort an ihn richtete. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf bevor er sprach.  
  
" laß es gut sein Legolas, die Worte die gesagt wurden lassen sich nicht mehr zurücknehmen, es läßt sich nicht mehr ändern, belassen wir es also dabei. "  
  
Dann ging er weiter, ohne Legolas noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Wie erstarrt stand der Elbenprinz da, wußte nichts mehr zu sagen. Er hatte mit Wut gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Gleichgültigkeit.  
  
Sie erreichten Legolas Talan. Haldir verabschiedete sich förmlich und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigenen Quartier.  
  
Eine Weile noch schaute Legolas ihm hinterher, bevor er die Räume betrat und sich auf dem Bett niederließ.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und er driftete in die Vergangenheit.

.

-- ° -- ° -- ° -- ° --


	2. Teil 2

Discl.: s. Kapitel 1  
  
-- ° -- ° -- ° -- ° --  
  
- Tscha Freut mich, das es dir gefällt

- Yamica Ich weiß, aber bis jetzt hab ich noch niemanden gefunden

- Toni Danke für das Lob und hier geht es auch schon weiter

- serena Nein, ich lasse niemanden warten, geht ja schon weiter  
  
-- ° -- ° -- ° -- ° --  
  
Er war noch sehr jung gewesen, hatte gerade die letzten Prüfungen abgelegt, als ihn König Thranduil, sein Vater, nach Lorien schickte. Dort sollte er die Disziplin und Beherrschtheit eines Kriegers erlernen.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken an die langen Auseinandersetzungen mit seinem Vater huschte ein Lächeln über Legolas Züge, er hatte damals wirklich alles versucht, nur um nicht gehen zu müssen.  
  
Noch genau konnte er sich an den Tag seiner Ankunft hier erinnern. Der Anblick der Mallorn Bäume hatte ihn überwältigt, etwas vergleichbares hatte er noch nie gesehen.  
  
Als er dann zum ersten mal auf die Herrin des Waldes, Galadriel und ihren Gemahl Celeborn traf löste allein ihr Anblick bei ihm Gefühle aus, die er nicht kannte, er fühlte sich klein und unbedeutend.  
  
Man wies ihm einen Talan zu, den er für die Dauer seines Aufenthaltes sein eigen nennen konnte. Am nächsten Morgen, bei Sonnenaufgang sollte er sich dann auf dem Übungsgelände einfinden, um den Hauptmann zu treffen, dem er unterstellt war.  
  
Das war der Tag, an dem er zum ersten mal auf Haldir traf. Legolas erschrak, als er ihm zum ersten mal gegenüber stand, noch nie hatte er einen so jungen Elb gesehen, der solch harte, undurchdringliche Gesichtszüge hatte.  
  
Aber nicht nur sein Äußeres war hart, auch sein Inneres schien jegliche wärme und Gefühle verloren zu haben. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie sich vom ersten Tag an nicht verstanden hatten, wie Feuer und Wasser waren. Legolas selbst war voller Leben, voller Energie und Tatendrang, genoß das Leben in vollen Zügen, er war wie das Feuer, immer lodernd. Haldir dagegen lebte nur für seinen Dienst als Hauptmann, verstand keinen Spaß und ließ auch unter seinen Soldaten solche " Auffälligkeiten ", wie er es nannte, nicht zu, er war das Wasser, ruhig und besonnen, undurchschaubar und geheimnisvoll.  
  
Man konnte spüren, wie sich über die Wochen, die sie nun schon miteinander trainierten eine Spannung aufbaute die bloß darauf wartete zu explodieren und es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis zu jenem Tag.  
  
Legolas schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wie impulsiv sie beide gewesen sind, keiner wollte nachgeben und dem somit Schwäche zeigen.  
  
Es war ein warmer Sommertag gewesen, als Legolas unter Haldirs Aufsicht, sein Straftraining am See absolvierte und dazu war es nur gekommen, weil er am Abend zuvor mit ein paar der Soldaten die dienstfrei hatten, in einer der Schenken gewesen war. Es wäre alles nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn es den Soldaten in Ausbildung nicht strengstens untersagt gewesen wäre, sich nach Sonnenuntergang außerhalb der eigenen Talane zu bewegen, und wenn man ihn nicht gesehen hätte. So sprang er nun aber immer wieder auf den im Wasser befestigten Bohlen hin und her, wich dabei geschickt den Hindernissen aus und schoß einen Pfeil nach dem anderen auf die beweglichen Ziele. Das tat er nun schon seit Stunden und so langsam hatte er genug.  
  
" Hauptmann Haldir, ich denke es reicht jetzt, ich wiederhole das Trainingsprogramm nun schon seit Stunden "  
  
Haldir erwiderte zunächst nichts, stand weiterhin nur mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen da und musterte Legolas.  
  
" ich denke Legolas, die Entscheidung wie lange das Straftraining dauert obliegt meiner Entscheidung und nicht deiner " sagte er dann kühl.  
  
Für Legolas war nun der Punkt erreicht, an dem er seine Wut, die schon seit Wochen stätig anstieg, nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Mit einem eleganten Satz sprang er hinüber an das Ufer und baute sich vor dem Hauptmann auf.  
  
" was fällt Euch eigentlich ein, mich dermaßen zu behandeln. Ich bin der Prinz des Düsterwaldes, ich erwarte etwas mehr Respekt. "  
  
" es ist wohl wahr, das " du " der Prinz des Düsterwaldes bist, jedoch wurdest " du " hierhergeschickt um die Ausbildung eines Kriegers zu vollenden und solange das der Fall ist bist du ein einfacher Soldat und unterstehst meinem Kommando und ich sage, mach das du auf die Bohlen zurückkommst und führe das Training bis zum Sonnenuntergang fort " zischte Haldir gefährlich nahe an Legolas Ohr.  
  
Doch Legolas dachte gar nicht daran, dem Befehl folge zu leisten, stattdessen blieb er gelassen stehen und schenkte Haldir nur einen arroganten Blick.  
  
Der Prinz rechnete mit einem weiteren Befehl, mit bösen Worten, doch nichts von dem geschah, denn der Hauptmann griff nach seinem Schwert und zog es hervor. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung richtete er die Spitze auf Legolas Kehle und sah ihn aus kalten Augen an.  
  
" entweder du gehst zurück auf die Bohlen und zwar sofort, oder wir klären es mit Waffengewalt, hier und jetzt, ein für alle mal. "  
  
Ohne eine Antwort zu geben zog Legolas sein Schwert und stellte sich in Position.  
  
Sie umrundeten sich wie Raubtiere, beobachteten den anderen genau, suchten nach Schwächen, bevor Haldir zum ersten Schlag ausholte.  
  
Immer wieder attackierten sie sich, schlugen gnadenlos zu.  
  
Legolas wußte heute nicht mehr wie lange sie so gekämpft hatten, aber es mußten Stunden vergangen sein, ehe sie völlig erschöpft nebeneinander am Boden lagen.  
  
Den Sieg hatte keiner errungen, aber etwas anderes hatte begonnen, es war der Beginn einer Freundschaft.  
  
" Ihr kämpft wahrlich gut mein Prinz, ich hätte nicht geglaubt, das ihr in der Lage seit einen solchen Kampf zu führen, hätte ich es nicht so eben am eigenen Leib erfahren " sprach Haldir als erstes und man konnte seiner Stimme entnehmen, das ihm diese Worte nicht leicht vielen.  
  
" ich Danke Euch für Eure Worte Hauptmann Haldir und erst jetzt erkenne ich, warum Euch der Ruf vorauseilt, einer der besten Krieger zu sein. Es war mir eine Ehre bei Euch zu lernen. " antwortete Legolas, erhob sich und stellte sich mit ausgestreckter Hand vor Haldir.  
  
Der Galadhrim musterte ihn, es war lange her, seitdem er solch ehrlich gemeinten Worte vernommen hatte und ehrlich gemeint waren sie, das sah er in den Augen des Prinzen. Er nahm die ihm dargebotene Hand und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen.  
  
Von diesem Tag war die Feindschaft und die gegenseitige Abneigung vergessen. Sie begannen einander zu achten und zu respektieren, gingen locker miteinander um und verbrachten auch außerhalb ihres Dienstes die Zeit miteinander.  
  
So kam es, das man nun auch Hauptmann Haldir, sehr zur Verwunderung der Soldaten, in der Schenke sah. Sein Lachen kehrte zurück und der harte Panzer den er sich zugelegt hatte begann zu schwinden.  
  
Für die Soldaten war es ein Wunder, als sie die Veränderung ihres Hauptmanns sahen, nur auf Lord Celebons Gesicht zeigte sich ein wissendes Lächeln, denn er war es gewesen, der den Prinzen in die Gruppe Haldirs eingeteilt hatte.  
  
-- ° -- ° -- ° -- ° --


	3. Teil 3

**_Discl.:_** s. Kapitel 1  
.

- Luthien Lossehelin - lach - ja, das hat er 

- Yamica kommt noch - zwinker -   
.

-- ° -- ° -- ° -- ° -- 

.  
  
Es trat genau das ein, was sich der hohe Elbenlord erhofft hatte. Die Beiden ergänzten sich, lernten voneinander.  
  
So verbesserte Legolas seine taktischen Fähigkeiten und Haldir lernte zu leben, auch außerhalb seiner Aufgaben als Soldat.  
  
Außerdem lernten sie einander zu vertrauen. Das Vetrauen ging soweit das Haldir begann, Legolas von seiner Familie zu erzählen. Vom Tod seines Vaters, wie seine Mutter an dem Verlust zerbrach und sich auf die Reise nach Valinor begab, ihn mit seinen beiden kleinen Brüdern zurückließ.  
  
An diesem Tag verlor er seine Unbeschwertheit, mußte Verantwortung übernehmen und Entscheidungen treffen.  
  
Während er dies erzählte rannen stille Tränen über sein Gesicht und Legolas, der bis dorthin schweigend zugehört hatte, wußte sich nicht anders zu helfe, als seinen Freund in den Arm zu nehmen, ihm den Halt zugeben, den er so schmerzlich vermißte.  
  
Doch etwas war anders an dieser Umarmung, etwas, was Legolas zunächst verwirrte.  
  
Es fühlte sich gut an ihn im Arm zu halten, so, als würde man zwei Teile zusammenfügen. Haldirs Wärme und sein Geruch betäubten ihn, ließen ihn an nichts anderes mehr denken als ihn in einem zärtlichen Kuß zu fangen, ihm zu zeigen das er nicht alleine war, ihm die Liebe zu geben, die er solange missen mußte.  
  
Unendlich langsam beugt sich Legolas hinab, senkt seine Lippen auf die Haldirs. Für einen kurzen Moment spürte er, wie sich der Galadhrim in seinen Armen anspannte, sich dann aber dem Kuß hingab und zärtlich erwiderte.  
  
Vorsichtig strich Legolas mit seiner Zunge über Haldirs Lippen, bat um Einlaß und bekam in gewährt. Lange saßen sie dort so, küßten sich zärtlich und gaben sich ganz dem Gefühl hin, doch irgendwann begann die Lust sie zu überwätigen.  
  
Hände begannen zu wandern, Haut zu entblößen und zu streicheln, zärtlich zu liebkosen. Noch keiner der Beiden hatte jemals zuvor bei einem Elben gelegen, doch waren die Berührungen so vertraut, als wären sie selbstverständlich.  
  
Ihre Kleider hatten sie bald abgelegt, nun gab es nichts mehr was sie noch von einander trennte.  
  
Sie berührten sich, liebkosten einander gaben sich ganz ihren Gefühlen hin.  
  
Als sich ihre Körper zum ersten mal vereinigten, sich zusammen fanden zu einem Ganzen, wurden sie von den Gefühlen übermannt, es gab nur noch sie, ihre Lust und..... ihre Liebe ?  
  
Sie liebten sich zärtlich, bewegten sich im Einklang mit einander, bis ihre Erregung Erlösung fand und sie mit dem Namen des anderen auf den Lippen ihren Höhepunkt erreichten.  
  
Noch lange lagen sie am Ufer des Sees, der nun zu ihrem Platz geworden war, und genossen die Nähe, die Geräusche, den Geruch und das Gefühl.  
  
Legolas seufzte, als er sich zurück erinnerte, er hatte es verdrängt, hatte einfach diese herrlichen Gefühle vergessen, hatte Haldir, seinen Freund seinen Geliebten vor den Kopf gestoßen, wegen einem Mißverständnis.  
  
Er faßte einen Entschluß, er wollte diese Sache klären, wollte Haldir um Verzeihung bitten, ihm seine Gefühle erklären, sein Handeln rechtfertigen.  
  
Schnell stand er von seinem Bett auf und machte sich auf den Weg hinaus in die Gärten, er brauchte Zeit um nachzudenken, um zu überlegen, wie er sein Vorhaben verwirklichen sollte.  
  
Unbewußt schlug er den kleinen Weg ein, der direkt auf den kleinen See zu führte, den See an dem alles begann.  
  
Schon von weitem sah er eine Gestalt am Ufer sitzen. Kurz schloß Legolas die Augen, er konnte sich denken wer dort saß, er konnte die Aura spüren.  
  
Leise trat er näher und er hatte recht behalten, es war Haldir.  
  
" setz dich Legolas. Wie ich sehe hast du nicht alles vergessen " sprach Haldir ihn an, ohne sein Gesicht in seine Richtung zu wenden, er starrte weiter hinaus auf den See, auf dessen Oberfläche das Licht der Sterne reflektiert wurde.  
  
" Haldir, ich denke wir müssen reden, es gibt soviel was ich dir erklären muß "  
  
" was mußt du mir denn erklären mein Prinz ? Warum du gegangen bist ohne ein Wort zu sagen ? Warum ich nur einem Brief auf meinem Bett vorfand, in dem wir gemeinsam die Nacht verbracht hatten ? Ein Brief in dem stand es wäre besser zu vergessen ? Wahrlich Prinz des Düsterwaldes, du schuldest mir eine Menge Erklärungen. " antwortete Haldir aufgebracht.  
  
Zuerst war Legolas überwältigt von den Worten. War es nicht Haldir gewesen, der ihm noch vor ein paar Stunden gesagt hatte es gäbe nichts mehr zu sagen, es wäre besser man würde alles vergessen.  
  
War das der selbe Haldir, der ihn nun aufgebracht aufforderte alles zu erklären ?  
  
Doch Legolas überlegte nicht lange, war es doch sein Plan gewesen ihm alles zu sagen

" Haldir " begann er und merkte schnell, das es nicht so einfach mit ihm zu sprechen, nicht nach all den Jahren. Doch nun gab es kein zurück mehr. " es ist nicht so, das ich gewollt habe was passiert ist, ich war so verwirrt, so durcheinander, als ich erfahren hatte, das mein ganzer Aufenthalt hier so geplant war, das es vorbestimmt war, das wir uns begegnen. Ich dachte auch du wärst Teil dieses Planes gewesen, den mein Vater und Lord Celeborn sich ausgedacht haben..... "  
  
" und da bist du lieber davongerannt, wolltest alles vergessen, nur weil wir Teil dieses unglücksehligen Planes waren, den die Beiden sich ausgedacht haben um uns zu helfen ? Hast du jemals auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet wie ich mich gefühlt habe ? Ich hatte nur diesen Brief der mir sagte ich sollte alles vergessen und die Erinnerung an unsere letzte Nacht, in der du mir sagtest wie sehr du mich liebst, als du meinen Namen geschrieen hast als du unter mir kamst. War dir das alles egal ? " unterbrach ihn Haldir mit nun ruhigerer und schon fast zärtlicher Stimme.  
  
Haldirs Worte trafen Legolas tief, natürlich hatte er nichts vergessen, er hatte es nur verdrängt, hatte die Erinnerungen tief in seinem Herzen begraben, sie eingeschlossen.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, denn Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg in seine Augen, er versuchte sie niederzukämpfen, als er plötzlich eine Hand unter seinem Kinn spürte und sein Kopf vorsichtig zur Seite gedreht wurde.  
  
" sag mir das dir nicht alles egal war, das ich dir nicht egal war " hörte er Haldirs Stimme und als er seinen Blick hob, seine Augen die des Galadhrim trafen, bahnten sich die Tränen entgültig ihren Weg.  
  
" ich habe nichts vergessen, ich habe alle Erinnerungen in meinem Herzen behalten, ich habe es verdrängt, aber nicht vergessen " schluchzte Legolas und schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht.  
  
Er fühlte sich schuldig, schuldig an dem Leid, das er Haldir zugefügt hatte, schuldig an den Zweifeln und dem Schmerz.  
  
" es ist gut, ich habe dir verziehen, ich habe dir schon verziehen als ich dich heute das erste mal sah, wollte die Worte nur nocheinmal aus deinem Mund hören, wollte mir sicher sein " flüsterte Haldir in das Ohr des Prinzen, nahm ihn in seine Arme und begann vorsichtig jede einzelne Träne von seinem Gesicht zu küssen.  
  
Legolas fühlte sich erleichtert wie noch nie in seinem Leben, er hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, das Haldir ihm verzeihen würde, jedenfalls nicht so schnell. Umso glücklicher war er jetzt.  
  
Die Lippen des Galadhrim wanderten über Legolas Augen, seine Nase, seine Wange bis hinunter zu seinem Mund, verweilten dort und fingen ihn in einem zärtlichen Kuß, verwickelten seine Zunge in ein reizvolles Spiel.  
  
Diese Nacht gehörte ihnen.  
  
-- ° -- ° -- ° -- ° --  
  
Keine Angst, ein paar Kaps kommen noch 


	4. Teil 4 Ende

**_Discl.:_** s. Kapitel 1

-- ° -- ° -- ° -- ° --

Es war als wenn es das Erste mal wäre, das sie sich liebten. Unendlich langsam erkundeten sie sich gegenseitig, ließen ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen.

Legolas begann mit seiner Zunge den Körper des Galadhrim zu erkunden, ließ sie von seinen Ohren bis hin zu seinem Bauchnabel gleiten.

Immer wieder verweilte er kurz an einer Stelle um dieser ganz besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Der Prinz genoß den Anblick des sich unter ihm windenden Kriegers und er wußte, er würde nie wieder einen solchen Fehler begehen wie vor so vielen Jahren, nie wieder sollte sie etwas trennen.

Sein Mund wanderte tiefer, bis er die schon harte Männlichkeit Haldirs erreichte.

Vorsichtig ließ er seine Zunge darüber gleiten, schmeckte die ersten Tropfen die sich bereits gebildet hatten.

Quälend langsam führte er dieses Spiel fort, reizte den Elb unter sich, trieb ihn in fast vergessene Höhen.

Der Galadhrim hielt den zärtlichen Liebkosungen nicht lange stand, in einer fließenden Bewegung entzog er sich dem Prinzen und drehte ihn auf den Rücken, nur um seinerseits mit dem erregenden Spiel zu beginnen. Er begann ein langsames Spiel, wollte jeden Millimeter Haut spüren und schmecken, zu lange hatte er darauf verzichten müssen.

Seine Hände strichen an den Seiten des Prinzen hinab, hinterließen ein Kribbeln, das sich langsam seinen Weg durch dessen gesamten Körper bahnte.

Den Händen folgten sein Mund und seine Zunge. Haldir zog eine Spur aus zarten Küssen über die Brust des Waldelben, hielt an dessen erregten Spitzen inne, leckte kurz darüber und beobachtete wie sie unter seiner Berührung hart wurden. Er wiederholte das Spiel und bei jeder Berührung wurde er mit einem leisen Stöhnen belohnt.

Legolas wußte nicht mehr wohin mit sich, die Berührungen und die Gefühle die dadurch ausgelöst wurden, drohten ihm den Verstand zu rauben.

Er begann sich unter Haldirs Zärtlichkeiten zu winden, sein Stöhnen wurde verzweifelter.

Sein Becken begann sich zu bewegen, versuchte sich den tastenden und streichelnden Händen näher zu bringen, doch noch blieb ihm die Erfüllung seiner Wünsche verwehrt.

Auf Haldirs Lippen zeigte sich ein Lächeln, als er die Bemühungen seines Geliebten spürte, ihm näher zu kommen, endlich seiner harten Männlichkeit Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Langsam bahnte er sich seinen Weg weiter hinunter und endlich gab er Legolas die Erlösung, die er erhoffte.

Eine Hand schloß sich um den harten Schaft, während sein Mund begann, die schon feucht glänzende Spitze zu liebkosen.

Legolas entfuhr ein erregtes Keuchen, als er Haldirs Mund und Hand an seiner Männlichkeit fühlte, die Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen, für ihn gab es nur noch das hier und jetzt.

Die Stunden vergingen und die ersten schwachen Sonnenstrahlen erschienen am Horizont, als sich ihre Körper schließlich vereinigten.

Sie bewegten sich langsam, wollten sich so lange wie nur möglich nahe sein.

Als sie gemeinsam kamen, den Namen des anderen auf den Lippen, sahen sie sich tief in die Augen, sahen die Liebe die sie für einander empfanden, versprachen sich stumm, sich nie wieder zu trennen.

Noch lange lagen sie am See, einander in den Armen haltend, die Nähe genießend.

Sie beobachteten, wie die Sonne den Himmel eroberte und mit jeder Minute die verstrich wußten sie, das sie sich bald wieder trennen mußten.

Das Land stand vor einem Krieg und jeder von ihnen hatte seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Sie sprachen nicht, denn keine Worte der Welt hätten das ausrücken können, was sie in den Augen des anderen gesehen hatten.

Die wenigen Tage, die die Gruppe der Gefährten noch in der Stadt der Galadhrim verbrachten vergingen schnell, zu schnell für die beiden Elben, die sich nach so langer Zeit erst wiedergefunden hatten.

Es war früh am Morgen am Tag ihrer Abreise.

Legolas war in seinem Talan um noch die letzten Vorbereitungen zutreffen, als sich plötzlich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn schlossen.

" versprich mir das du auf dich acht gibst, ich ertrage es nicht, dich noch einmal zu verlieren. " flüsterte Haldir in sein Ohr, denn er war es der hinter ihm stand.

Entspannt lehnte sich der Elbenprinz in die Umarmung und schloß die Augen, er wollte die letzten Minuten ihrer Zweisamkeit genießen.

" ich verspreche es dir unter der Bedingung, da auch du auf dich acht gibst, denn auch ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich noch einmal zu verlieren " erwiderte Legolas, drehte sich in Haldirs Armen um und fing seine Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß.

Als sich ihre Lippen trennten, sahen sie einander tief in die Augen, ließen den anderen erkennen, wie tief ihre Liebe zu einander war.

" Es ist Zeit " sprach schließlich Haldir mit leiser und traurig klingender Stimme.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Fluß, von dort sollten die Gefährten ihren Weg in Booten fortsetzen.

Der Abschied fiel ihnen schwer, doch blieb ihre Trauer in ihrem Inneren verborgen und ein Gedanke verband sie, sie würden nie mehr vergessen.

Noch lange, nachdem die Boote abgelegt hatten, stand Haldir am Flußufer und blickte über das Wasser, bevor er zurück in die Stadt ging.

Es war ein Rat einberufen worden.

-- ° -- ° -- ° -- ° --

Ich schließe die Geschichte erst einmal mit diesem Kapitel ab.

Sie wird noch weitergehen, wobei ich noch nicht genau sagen wann genau das sein wird.

Vielen Dank an alle, die mir reviews geschrieben haben.

° knuddel alle°

celair


End file.
